


Next Time

by CentralFirstLibrary



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave Is A Chaotic Little Brother, Dirk Is A Softie At Heart, Dirk Misses Him, Established Relationship, John Is Visiting Family In Korea, M/M, One Shot, Skype, pure fluff, timezones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CentralFirstLibrary/pseuds/CentralFirstLibrary
Summary: Even if you are trying to push your brother's face away from the screen. You make a mental note to seriously kick his ass later. This is your videochat date with your boyfriend. Dave can fuck off and text him later or something.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dirk Strider
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113





	Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> I've been struggling to write lately so I asked some buddies for some ideas and scrambled to write this one down. I hope y'all like it.

\-- timauesTestified [TT] began video calling ectoBiologist [EB] --

DIRK: -ave fuck off! Call him on your own time!

DAVE: no way dude lemme say hi

JOHN: uh...

DAVE: hi john!!

You flinch and quickly turn around in your seat, greeted by a face you so dearly miss. Even if you are trying to push your brother's face away from the screen. You make a mental note to seriously kick his ass later. This is _your_ video chat date with _your_ boyfriend. Dave can fuck off and text him later or something. 

You stand up and physically start pushing Dave out of your bedroom, slamming the door and locking it behind you. You hear him scurry and the sound of his own bedroom door shut. But you know your brother all too well.

DIRK: Just a sec, dude.

JOHN: take your time, dirk, i'm gonna go grab some strawberries.

You are quick to slide over to the window, locking both the top and bottom once you shut it. You'll have to deal with the heat if that means not dealing with Dave climbing through your window on the fire escape like the bastard he is. You sit back down in front of your laptop and watch John navigate through the kitchen, grabbing a chair and sitting in front of his own laptop. You turn the laptop a little, wanting to be able to continue working while the two of you talk.

But you flinch and pause at the sound of hands slamming on the glass. Looking up, you see Dave is against it in. _Licking_ the glass. So fucking gross. So, without any hesitation.

==> Dirk. Close the blinds on your brother.

You close the blinds on your brother, only to hear a muffled shrieking. That's what he gets.

JOHN: jeez...i get why you're up, but dave? tell him he should be asleep.

DIRK: I tried telling him to fuck off. He refuses to listen.

You watch John as he takes a bite out of a strawberry and dumps some whipped cream in his mouth, getting some on his cheek in the process. You can't help but smile.

DIRK: How's your jetlag?

As if you had said the unspeakable, John rolls his eyes and huffs as he crams another strawberry into his mouth. He wipes his mouth and slams his hands on the counter before laying on his arms. 

DIRK: That bad huh?

JOHN: yeah...

JOHN: the second i feel like i can get through the day and fix my sleep schedule so i'm actually awake when it matters, i end up napping and screw it all up!

JOHN: i need to stay awake because we are going out tomorrow.

You watch as the screen lowers and you are forced to look at John's chest from the collar of his tank top. Not that you're complaining. Hell, you're smirking a little. You listen to him walk around, he must be moving somewhere.

DIRK: Where are you guys going?

JOHN: to the han river. apparently they're doing a food truck festival. jade and i are really excited because gramps agreed to pay for us. it's going to be a drink and eat until we can't sort of night.

You hear the chime of the house alarm ping as a door is opened and John is setting down the laptop on a stool. You watch as he climbs up onto the hammock, a little intensely if I do say so myself. He shifts around and lays on his side, smiling at you as he gets comfortable. 

JOHN: i wish you could be here. then we could be going on a real date together.

JOHN: it would be a lot of fun.

DIRK: Maybe next time, John.

JOHN: mhm yeah. next time.

You put your pencil down and look over at him as he rests his head on his arms. It's so sunny out there. It's nearly one in the morning for you. You don't express your sadness with the situation like he has but you would have loved to go. You just have so many deadlines that you couldn't have tagged along. It's just a week without John in the states. You can handle a week without him, you hope. If you can't you'll need to have a serious conversation with yourself about your codependency issues.

DIRK: John.

JOHN: mhm?

Called it.

DIRK: Dude, you just talked about having to stay up so you can be awake. You're falling asleep on a fucking hammock, John.

He whines at you and opens his eyes. Pretty blue eyes glare at you. Pretty blue eyes that make your knees weak when you stand. He huffs and sits up, crossing his legs as he faces you. He sways back and forth on the hammock, humming before he flops back and stares up at the sky.

JOHN: so what are you working on?

JOHN: any thing bad ass?

You look down at your work and a smile forms on your face. You wonder if you can label making blueprints to build a house for you both as badass. Maybe.

DIRK: Totally. It's the most badass thing yet.

JOHN: are you going to tell me what it is?

DIRK: Nope.

He huffs and crosses his arms over his chest, making the fabric of his shirt ride up a little. You get a little peek at his stomach. If you were over there by his side there would have been nothing to stop you from slapping his stomach or blowing a raspberry on his skin. But alas, you are thousands of miles apart, an ocean separating you. It's just a week.

JOHN: no fair.

JOHN: will you tell me eventually.

You'll have to.

DIRK: Yeah, I promise.

You hear him sigh and hum for a moment. Until you're left in a sense of silence. Making you realize-

DIRK: Goddammit. 

-that John has fallen asleep.

So you just sit there, keeping an eye on him as he takes his nap. There's no way you could wake him up anyway. John is the type of person you need to shake awake, something you have learned from experience. He has this cute smile on his face as he sleeps that makes you wonder what he's dreaming about. You don't mind that he fell asleep on you, you should probably head to bed yourself at this point. You'd rather keep working and keep an eye on him though. 

And you do. You watch him as the sky turns orange and your own turns dark blue. As his sister walks in through the back fence with Bec and you make sure to say hello. You watch as your sky is waking up and his is going to sleep. And you watch as blue eyes open to greet yours with a dopey smile that warms your heart. 

DIRK: Hey there, sleeping beauty.


End file.
